Towing astern in a marine environment is a towing mode in which the towing vessel is connected to its tow by a rope or wire that is stowed on a winch on the deck and terminates at a connection to the tow. Prior art tow pin assemblies are difficult to repair and result in wear and tear on the towing rope or wire.
There is a need for a tow pin assembly that facilitates ease of repair and that reduces wear and tear on a towing rope or wire.